Classes
In Capture The Flag game mode, the items a user may have are determined by which class they use. As of September 2012, the current classes are *Archer (CTF) *Soldier *Heavy *Medic *Engineer *Pyro *Ninja *Assassin (CTF) *Necro (CTF) *Dwarf *Chemist (CTF) Of these classes, Archer, Soldier, Heavy, and Medic are free for all to use. Engineer, Pyro, Ninja, Assassin, Necro, Chemist, and Dwarf are available for purchase on MCPVP's website. All classes have a compass, used to locate the flag of either team. Heavy The "Heavy" class is a very powerful, PvP based class. It has full diamond armor, and a plain diamond sword. Heavy also spawns with 3 steaks, to restore hit points Soldier Soldier is the optimal class for capturing the flag. Soldiers have full iron armor, a plain iron sword, and 4 steaks. Soldier can right click with their sword to climb up walls. Soldier also takes no damage from holding the flag, making them ideal flag carriers. Archer Archer is a long distance class. Archer spawns with a stone sword, and a bow enchanted with punch 2, the bow equivalent of knockback, and 2 stacks of arrows. For armor, Archer has full chainmail armor, and has 4 steaks for food. If an archer's arrow hits an enemy from more than 20 blocks away, the hit is classified as a "headshot" and the enemy is 1-hit killed. Medic The medic is a support class, whose main role is to heal teammates. If a medic hits a teammate with their golden sword, the teammate's inventory and hit points are fully restored, as if they had just spawned. Over time, Medic auto-heals, at a rate similar to that of hit point regeneration on a difficulty other then peaceful. Medic has full golden armor, and a golden sword used for healing other players. Medic also spawns with 10 cobwebs, which can be placed, and will temporarily slow down other players. However, cobwebs will disappear automatically after a short period of time. Premium only classes Engineer Starts with a diamond pick, two portals, a dispenser, a wooden sword, a stack of arrows, iron boots and helmet, and leather chestplate and pants. Engineer can place down his dispenser and fill it with his arrows. The turret will then auto-fire at any players near the turret at the rate of about one arrow per second. For longer range or faster shooting, the engineer can hold his wooden sword and click at a target. The arrows will fire as fast as the engineer clicks in the direction that the engineer is facing. One of the portals can be placed down and then the other portal can be placed in a different spot to make a teleporter. the cake, when placed will sit on a glass block and act as a regenerator. When any player right-clicks a cake, he will get all his health and class items restored, as if he had been hit by a medic. This class is for defence and protecting the flag room from heavies.